Loki's Sceptre
| Last = | Creators = Zak Penn; Joss Whedon | HistoryText = A weapon given to Loki by the Other, the sceptre exhibits an energy signature closely resembling that of the Tesseract's energy, and it was able to exert some level of control over the Tesseract. Using this item, Loki was also able to channel destructive energy blasts that could annihilate a man and cause catastrophic damage to aircraft. A curved blade at the end of the weapon proved suitable for dealing slashing or impaling attacks. By touching this blade to a person's chest, over their heart, Loki could gain control of the victim, completely submerging their free will with his own directives. In the case of Tony Stark, this proved ineffective when the sceptre was physically blocked by his arc reactor instead. Loki also used the sceptre as a physical weapon when he fatally stabbed Agent Phil Coulson through the heart. Dr. Selvig constructed a focus for the Tesseract energy in such a way that the sceptre could be used to shut it down. While the energy shield surrounding the Tesseract was impenetrable, even to the power of Thor's Mjolnir, the sceptre could be inserted through the field and used to trigger the shutdown. It is unknown what became of the sceptre after Loki's defeat, but presumably S.H.I.E.L.D. took possession of it. At some point, the sceptre fell into the hands of Hydra and Baron Wolfgang von Strucker, who performed experiments on it. A resurrected Coulson infiltrated Hydra's Arctic base to gain information on its location and passed it onto Maria Hill, instructing her to send in the Avengers. After acquiring the Sceptre from Strucker in a raid with his fellow Avengers, Tony Stark analysed the Sceptre and determined it contained an advanced AI, which could be used to bring about his vision of a global peacekeeping program called Ultron. However, Ultron was an immediate failure, and the AI stole the Sceptre and sought global domination. Thor subjected himself to a vision which clarified that the Sceptre contained the Mind Stone, one of six Infinity Stones. Ultron used the Mind Stone to empower a perfect organic metal body for himself, known as Vision. In capturing the Vision, the Avengers reacquired the Mind Stone, and after Vision came to life with benevolent programming and Ultron was defeated, Thor opted to leave the Mind Stone in Vision's care, as Vision had demonstrated his good character by lifting Mjolnir. Alternate Realities Marvel Universe (Earth-616) On Earth-616, King Loki morphed Freyja's staff into its current shape upon taking it from her, though it was quickly stolen away by his rejuvenated younger self. After both Lokis reconciled, Loki contained King Loki's essence in his sceptre. 2010s Animated Universe (Earth-12041) On Earth-12041, Loki uses a sceptre like his Earth-199999 counterpart. Unlike the MCU version, the sceptre does not contain the Mind Gem but is still capable of similar mental manipulation such as controlling other by touching the blade to a person's chest as well as swapping the minds of people. The sceptre is also capable of offensive means as blasting energy. On one occasion, Loki integrated the Casket of Ancient Winters to the hilt of the sceptre, giving it the power to manipulate cold weather. Disk Wars (Earth-14042) On Earth-14042, Loki wields a sceptre identical in appearance to the one from Earth-199999. Marvel: Avengers Alliance (Earth-12131) In this universe, Loki began using a sceptre like this one after being freed from prison by Thor to fight Malekith and eventually join the Alliance. Marvel Future Fight (Earth-TRN012) On Earth-TRN012, Loki uses the sceptre through the centuries to destroy Thor and seize the throne of Asgard for himself. LEGO Marvel Super Heroes (Earth-13122) On Earth-13122, Loki uses a similar sceptre. | CurrentOwner = | PreviousOwners = Ultron, Baron Strucker, Hydra, Loki, the Other, Thanos | Notes = | Trivia = * The sceptre has quickly become a very recognizable weapon for Loki, appearing not only in Earth-199999, but Earth-12131, Earth-91119, Earth-12041 and Earth-14042 as well. | Links = }} Category:Psybernetic Technology Category:Mind Control Category:Content Adapted from Other Media Category:Chitauri Technology Category:Staffs